Ya no quiero más de esto
by BGQueen
Summary: Carlos esta sufriendo, tanto que siente que su corazón ya esta roto por la mitad. Y sólo una persona tiene la culpa pero probablemente él jamás lo sepa. Un poco de OoC por parte de Carlos, pero nada muy drástico, lo prometo.


[Bien, es alrededor de la… 1:26 de la mañana un lindo sábado en la madrugada y yo estoy aquí sentada escribiendo y oyendo una canción de mis cuatro chicos preferidos… Untouchable, una canción que hasta ahora vengo analizando y es realmente triste pero feliz a la vez, como una bella tragedia de esas que a pesar de los años se sigue narrando con el mismo entusiasmo y sentimiento. Sencillamente bello, como una obra de arte o el mejor de los poemas… no pude resistirme y he aquí un nuevo fic. Disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Su autora se los agradece.]

Todo era tan irreal y a la vez tan palpable, como si tratará de tocar las nubes con sus dedos. Ahí estaban, pero no podía alcanzarlas. No importaba cuanto saltará o se esforzará, nunca iba a alcanzarlas. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser porque sabía bien que todo lo que pasaba y sentía eran igual de reales que el cielo que miraba o el suelo que pisaba. Todo era real, el dolor estaba ahí, la ira, los celos, la tristeza, la impotencia, el amor… el amor que llenaba su corazón y vaciaba su alma a diario al verlo alejarse e ir a buscar en los brazos de alguien más lo que él podía ofrecerle sin condiciones o reclamos.

Vio desde la ventana el lugar habitual donde Kendall solía sentarse para tomar el sol frente a la piscina y hablar un poco con la maravillosa rubia que trataba de reconquistar día a día sin disminuir su entusiasmo o necedad. Jo comenzaba a ceder y Kendall lo sabía, por eso insistía más y más. Pronto lograría quebrar las murallas que la misma Jo había formado a su alrededor para evitar caer de nuevo con el rubio líder de la banda de moda y lo aceptaría enseguida y volverían a ser la linda Barbie y su codiciado Ken, viviendo el sueño a lo grande.

Que asco.

Carlos hizo una mueca de desagrado sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Kendall seguía ahí, hablando animadamente con Jo sobre quién sabe que cosa, que en verdad a Carlos no podía importarle menos, sonriéndose y rozando accidentalmente sus manos de vez en cuando.

Carlos lo sabía. Sabía todo los planes que cruzaban por la mente de Kendall para poder conseguir a Jo de vuelta. Dios, los había escuchado de su propia boca lleno de esperanza y con una mirada que no hizo más que destrozarle el corazón al más pequeño parte por parte. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? A veces pensaba que si. La idea de que Kendall le contaba todo eso para simplemente alejarlo de él y dejarlo ser feliz con la rubia actriz era presente con más frecuencia en su mente, intensificando el dolor y el odio que crecía en su corazón. Odio hacía sí mismo por no poder levantarse y decirle al rubio de frente que en verdad lo amaba, no como un hermano o como un amigo, sino como algo más. Algo que iba más allá de la amistad o una relación fraternal. Era amor, amor puro. Amor que te llevaba a hacer las peores locuras con tal de ver a tu otra mitad feliz. Feliz aunque no fuera a tu lado. Se odiaba por ser tan cobarde, porque cada día iba cayendo más y más hasta un abismo del que no sería capaz de salir nunca, porque, en realidad, no querría salir de él. Porque aunque le doliera en lo más profundo sabía que prefería mil veces ver a su Kendall feliz con alguien más antes que verlo consumirse a su lado.

El mundo jamás los aceptaría con los brazos abiertos si decidían estar juntos y vivir su amor con plenitud. Serían criticados, atacados e, incluso, odiados por personas que en realidad no sabrían nada de lo que han vivido. Así era el mundo, atacaban lo que no entendían y acababan con lo que consideraban incorrecto. Y el hecho de que Carlos amará con locura a su mejor amigo era algo incorrecto. Algo que estaba mal. Algo que jamás debió pasar. Que jamás debió sentir… que jamás diría porque prefería mil veces ver feliz a su amigo. A su amado Kendall. Y entendía de sobra que él jamás sería feliz a su lado.

Su corazón se encogió y sus ojos empezaron a arder, de pronto se sentía vulnerable y transparente. Cualquiera que entrará podría ver todo el dolor que albergaba dentro de sí, ¿podrían ayudarlo? ¿Podrían calmar el dolor de su corazón? ¿Kendall podría… amarlo?

—Basta…— se reprimió el mismo con una violenta sacudida de cabeza.

Algo húmedo cayó sobre su mejilla y supo que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, y el dolor ya no era más emocional, ya era físico. Su corazón dolía y le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar o pensar claramente. Algo dentro de él se retorcía, revolvía su estomago y rasgaba sus entrañas. Todo iba a acabar matándolo de tristeza y dolor. Poco a poco sus emociones iban a consumirlo hasta hacerlo cenizas, desaparecería y nadie le importaría. ¿Qué es un humano sí no tiene amor? No es nada. Él no sería nada. Ya no era nada.

Sonrío con dolor, como si esa leve curva en los labios le desgarrara la piel, recargo su frente contra el tibio vidrio de la ventana por la que miraba y se permitió cerrar los ojos y derramar esas silenciosas lágrimas. Deseaba tanto que todo fuera una pesadilla, que despertará en medio de la noche asustado y lo primero que viera a su lado fuera a Kendall con los brazos abiertos dispuestos a consolarlo y arrullarlo. Deseaba tanto poder sentir el cuerpo de Kendall contra el suyo y tener la seguridad de decirle todos esos ''te amo'' que llevaba años guardando sólo y exclusivamente para él. Deseaba tanto dejar de sentir todo ese amor, sobrellevar todo y vivir. Vivir en paz y en los brazos de alguien más, pero, y lo sabía bien, llevaba el nombre del rubio tatuado a fuego vivo sobre su piel en un permanente recordatorio de lo cobarde y desdichado que era. Una marca que le recordaría día tras día que jamás sería feliz con nadie que no fuera Kendall, pero que tampoco podía tenerlo. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Sólo ahora lograba entender esa frase y maldecía a quién fuera que lo hubiera inventado porque describía perfectamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, Kendall estaba ahí pero jamás podría tenerlo porque alguien más ya lo tenía. Y ese alguien no era él, y nunca lo sería.

—Ya no quiero esto…—murmuro entre sollozos el latino, cerrando sus puños y apretando su mandíbula hasta causarle un desagradable dolor—, ya no quiero amarte. Ya no quiero Kendall… ya… ya no quiero…

Estaba consiente de la soledad que lo embargaba y de que nadie podía escucharlo en realidad. Estaba solo en aquel departamento. El lugar estaba vacío igual que él. Acerco su mano a su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, jadeando adolorido.

—Llévatelo…— rogó entre susurros al rubio, aunque no pudiera escucharlo—, no lo quiero más. Arráncalo de una vez y tiralo, quémalo, destrózalo… no importa, a fin de cuentas ya es incapaz de sentir… sólo quítalo, llévate mi corazón Kendall. Ayúdame a dejar de amarte… ayúdame a olvidarte.

Se sentía un niño hablando solo pero ya no podía hacer más que desahogarse de esa forma, descargar con susurros y lagrimas todo el dolor y la angustia que sentía. No se iba, la asfixiante sensación seguía ahí. Apretó un poco más fuerte su pecho, dejando salir sollozos más agudos y fuertes. En serio le dolía, más de lo que cualquier persona podía imaginar. Es más, nadie podía imaginarlo, era como tener un cuchillo atravesándote el corazón y que cada día alguien viniera y encajará uno nuevo con más fuerza y puntería, dando justo en el punto donde el dolor era más intenso e insoportable.

Su amor era imposible. Un sueño al que jamás iba a llegar. Estaba tan lejos que parecía un simple espejismo. ¿Cómo podías amar tanto a una persona y al mismo tiempo odiarla? Odiaba a Kendall por preferir a Jo, lo odiaba por coquetearle todos los día, por insistir en querer regresar con ella, por enamorarlo cada día un poco más, por iluminar sus días con una sola sonrisa, por tenerlo como esclavo ante sus ojos color verde, por llevarlo cada vez más cerca del precipicio, por acercarlo al fin, por obligarlo a amarlo por siempre. Lo odiaba por no permitirle odiarlo. Lo odiaba porque a pesar de todo Carlos seguía entregándole su corazón sin condiciones.

—Llévatelo…— un sollozo más y la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, Carlos no se giró hasta asegurarse que ninguna lagrima permaneciera en sus ojos o mejillas. Al dar la vuelta se topo con la hermosa sonrisa que le daba vida cada mañana. Ahí, de pie frente a la puerta estaba un radiante Kendall con su traje de baño y toalla colgada del brazo.

—Hey Litos, ¿y los chicos?— preguntó con un tono jovial y lleno de vida. Por un momento Carlos sintió envidia de su ignorancia, Kendall podía ser feliz aún y cuando Carlos moría por dentro.

—No…— la garganta le ardió horrores y tuvo que toser un par de veces antes de poder hablar—, no lo sé. Logan salió hace rato y creo que James se fue con él, ¿por qué?

—Oh bueno, quería comentárselos a todos juntos, pero ya que tú estás aquí supongo que da igual cuando se los diga, ¿ves esto?— preguntó señalando sus propios labios que se curveaban en una bella y radiante sonrisa que dejo a Carlos sin aliento. El latino asintió titubeante y el rubio continuó—: bueno, hay una razón para ello, ¿y sabes cuál es?

—No, no tengo ni la menor idea…— respondió sinceramente. La verdad ya no entendía nada de a que iba todo el show que montaba el líder de la banda.

—Oh, bien… estás arruinando el juego pero está bien…— dejó caer la toalla al suelo y dio un leve saltó con los brazos extendidos al techo, dio un par de vueltas sobre sus talones y río como un niño—, Jo volvió conmigo. ¿Puedes creerlo, Litos? Estamos saliendo de nuevo, ella aceptó ser mi novia otra vez y…

Dejo de oír después de la palabra ''conmigo''. Ahí estaba, el final del camino. Su corazón estaba roto, dolido y acabado. Ya no había nada más, sólo un espació negro y vació en el que flotaría el resto de su vida. Era un cobarde y lo había perdido todo. Había sido derrotado en un juego que ni siquiera había iniciado.

Kendall era intocable.

Su corazón y alma estaban acabados, hechos polvo. Finito.

Kendall era Intocable.

Una traviesa lágrima escapo de su ojo derecho.

Kendall era intocable.

Había perdido la única guerra que jamás iba a ganar.

Kendall era intocable.

Ya no iba a ver un ''Felices por siempre…'' a la vuelta de la esquina.

Kendall era intocable.

Ya no había nada más que su cuerpo vació y su mirada amarga.

Intocable.

[¿Y…? Es mi primer drama, no sean muy crueles T-T Lo mío es el amor y el humor… pero no sería una buena autora si no me auto impusiera retos de vez en cuando. Espero que les llegué al corazón las palabras que acabó de escribir porque ese es mi propósito. Llenarlos del dolor que siente un corazón no correspondido. Son las 2:32 cuando al fin termine de escribirlo… casi una hora. Estoy orgullosa de mi logro.

Gracias por leerlo, hasta la próxima!]


End file.
